1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is traffic barriers, or, more specifically, movable traffic barriers.
2. Description of Related Art
For security reasons, many government and private organizations desire to control automotive traffic into their facilities through gates, entrances and the like. Typically, these organizations transport heavy, solid traffic barriers using forklifts and other heavy equipment. In other instances, water-filled barriers are used so that the barriers are lighter during transport due to lack of water in the barrier until it is later added after the barrier is positioned.
In some instances electric gates are provided that allow rapid opening and closing of an entrance, however, these are cantilevered or wheeled, thus significantly reducing resistance to automobile or truck impact.
It is a significant drain on time and the workforce to have heavy equipment involved when barriers must be moved or installed. Similarly, refilling water-filled barriers is time consuming and labor intensive.
These problems are amplified when a row of barriers is desired to block access to large facility items such as a ship in dock, etc.
What is needed is an apparatus that provides for rapid, rolling transport of a heavy barrier into a desired security position and then provides a rapid ability to position the barrier on the ground for maximum impact resistance. The apparatus should be readily operated by one user without the need for forklifts or heavy equipment, and the apparatus should transport water-filled barriers without the need to drain the barrier.